Ransom
by Chaotrix
Summary: Our favorite otaku wakes up to find herself in a dark room, laying next to her beloved tsundere! What's going on and how did they get here? Rated T, just in case. KONAMI, YURI.
1. Awakening

**Author's Note: **Ah! Thanks for deciding to read my story! This is my first fanfiction, and I shall warn you that I'm the not the best when it comes to wording things. So I hope to improve that soon! Before I start, I'd like to thank my friend Kristine (though she doesn't have an account on this site), for introducing me to Lucky Star. I truly love this anime! _Konami_ forever!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lucky Star or any of its characters. If I did, many pairings would have happened by the halfway point of the show.

**Chapter 1: **_**Awakening**_

_**

* * *

**_

_A dark room._

_A hard, single bed._

_A person's weight pressing against you..._

"Whoa... Where am I? Ugh, such a headache..." grumbled a short, emerald-eyed blunette who honestly considered the idea of having gotten stuck within some ero game. She rubbed her head, trying to get rid of the pulsing headache she had.

Konata Izumi, infamous for her otaku ways and famously labeled as _Legendary Girl A, _had woken up to find herself in, what she hoped to be a dream. Cold darkness. Unable to see her surroundings, she finally noticed the sleeping body beside her. She heard the soft breathing, which Konata found to be somewhat calming in the current situation. Realizing that she had to for the sake of figuring out what was going on, her hands quickly found the body beside her, and she began to slowly feel around for any clue about who this person could be. She felt the fabric of the body's clothing, which gave her an odd sense of relief. At least it wasn't some creepy rapist.

While she continued, she felt her cheeks become hot as she felt two, seemingly well sized, mounds where the chest should have been.

"_It's a female!_", she thought. To her surprise, she heard a soft moan come from the sleeping form next to her. Konata's eyes widened a bit, somehow recognizing the voice of the person immediately, and this caused her blush to deepen. The fact she just felt up this person, though it was all for a good reason, was slightly embarrassing.

She stared intently at the dark figure beside her, as her eyes slowly became used to the darkness. She could see a bit better now, and she could definitely confirm that the person next to her was, in fact, her best friend. _Her_ tsundere.

"Kagami..." Konata whispered softly, gently shaking Kagami's shoulder.

The fact that she didn't know where she was, and the fact her friend was here too suddenly dawned on her again. She desperately struggled to remember what had possibly brought her and Kagami here. In the midst of her mental struggle, her grasp on Kagami's shoulder became tighter without meaning to, and her shaking became a bit rougher.

"Ugh! Ow, watch it!" said the familiar voice. Kagami smacked Konata's hand off her shoulder, out of reflex. The twin-tailed girl blinked slowly, seeing nothing.

"Kagami..."

"Konata...? Where are - "

"... I don't know..."

A light bulb dangling from the ceiling of the room suddenly lit up, bright and rather irritating to the two friends. Konata blinked a few times, blocking the light from view with her hand. She quickly realized she and Kagami were in their winter school uniforms and that -

"_... What is that?"_ Konata spotted something, something that suddenly made her extremely nervous. Kagami's collar was a bit sloppy and it seemed to have been pulled away from her neck to reveal half of her left shoulder. From what Konata could see, there was some heavy bandaging wrapped around her shoulder, and she could see that it was almost red.

Kagami however, didn't seem to notice it at the moment. She was blushing a bit, seeing that Konata was so close in the same bed, and a small bed no less. The tsundere turned her head a bit, since she was facing Konata and the wall, to make out the rest of the room. The room had a wooden floor and gray walls and was basically empty except for a table with mats and the bed. There was a doorway on the opposite side of the room, that had a curtain instead of a door to hide the space. A bathroom. Kagami frowned a bit, unable to resist thinking how nasty it was that there was an actual bathroom in Japan that had the toilet in the same room as the tub. The room basically looked like a basement. There was a door on one end of the room that was white.

Konata was still staring at Kagami's shoulder, and as she was about to ask Kagami if she remembered what happened, the door slowly opened.

"So you two have finally woken up, hm?" said a, strangely tall by Japanese standards, man wearing a mask to hide his face.

Konata and Kagami blinked, turning their attention to the man. Konata just stared, though her eyes narrowed just a bit, as Kagami trembled a bit.

Where the hell were they and what was going on?

* * *

**End Of **_**Awakening**_

**Author's Note:** First chapter finished! It took rather quick, about a couple of minutes. I'm hoping I did a decent job thus far. It's a bit short. Or, at least to some people it is! I'm honestly not sure at the moment how long this story will be. I doubt it's going to be like ten chapters, though. Based on the setting, I have a feeling this will go rather quickly. Or maybe it won't! I'll just go with the flow on this one, then. Thanks for reading! Also, I'm in the middle of projects for the upcoming school year, and I kinda' need to focus on them a LOT. So, even though I'll probably sneak away to write more for this, don't worry if I don't update for a while.

Review? (: Sorry if there's any typos or incorrect spelling!


	2. Captured

**Author's Note: **I... I couldn't help it! It's only been a few days yet I find myself aching to write more! Ah, and don't worry about the guy in the ski mask being an OC or anything. Well, technically he is and he'll have a name, but he's only there to help the story go along and he won't be saying much. I'm sorry if the characters, at any point, act a bit OOC. But then again, considering the situation and the fact they have never faced this predicament in the show, you really wouldn't know what they'd be like here anyway. Even I don't, but I'm giving it my best shot to make it fit as much as possible!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lucky Star or any of its characters... unfortunately.

**Chapter 2: **_**Captured**_

_**

* * *

**_

Konata, being so close to Kagami at the moment, could feel the tsundere trembling. Realizing she would have to be the stronger one of the two, she gently grabbed Kagami's right hand which was under the blanket. She squeezed the tsundere's soft, shaking hand.

"Who are you?" asked the otaku.

The man who, wearing a black ski mask which made it impossible to examine his face, stood in the doorway smiled a bit. "You can call me... Saito." he said, using a fake name. He raised an eyebrow, seeing Konata's angry expression. "Don't worry, you'll be leaving as soon as both of your parents drop off the money." Saito grinned.

"... What?" Konata was surprised to hear Kagami ask the question, but looked back to Saito.

"Haha. Seems you don't remember, which is good for me anyway. You two did something stupid, we knocked you out, and now you're here. We're asking your parents to pay for your freedom, basically."

"A ransom!" Konata exclaimed.

"That's right, little girl." this response caused Konata to growl, but the man didn't hear it. "They're expected to pay within three days. Anyway, for the remainder of your time here, you'll get breakfast and dinner. Sorry, but you'll have to stay in this room. Goodnight girls!" Saito quickly retreated, locking the door behind him.

Konata stared at the door for another minute before looking back to Kagami. Kagami's eyes had glued themselves to the door. After about a minute, Kagami forced her hand out of Konata's and slowly got out of the bed to sit at the small table. She crossed her arms on the wood and buried her head in them.

"So uh, Kagami... Now I won't have to eat you up to get the key, haha!" Konata managed to let out a nervous laugh.

Kagami looked up at Konata, wide eyed. "Wh-What?"

"... Oh, haha. Nothing, just a reference."

"Now's not the time to be making anime references!"

"Actually, it's from this pretty gory movie series. In fact, you would probably like-"

"SHUT UP! Konata... just... not now."

Konata sighed, moving toward the edge of the bed so she could sit up. She looked at Kagami. It was only about a month ago that she finally realized the feelings she had for her best friend. Although, based on her behavior, she probably liked her longer than that and only realized it now. But she couldn't confess to Kagami. Konata wasn't ready to risk their friendship.

"Kagami... We won't be here forever. We'll be leaving in a few da-"

"What if they don't pay!"

"... What?"

"What if they can't pay in time?" Kagami demanded. "Who knows how much money they're asking for! They could be asking for three million yen!"

"I'm sure both your parents and my dad can pay whatever they're asking for."

"Ha, right, like your dad could pay for three million yen."

Konata frowned. "Thanks for making my escape look much brighter..."

Kagami's face softened a bit. "S-Sorry Konata, I didn't mean it... It's just the-"

"The situation, right. I understand. Don't worry about it." Konata said softly and then let her eyes slowly travel across the room, getting her own first view of it.

Kagami began to notice an odd pain in her shoulder. It burned badly. She rubbed it, which didn't end up helping at all. She finally tugged a bit at her collar to get a full view of her shoulder. She screamed at the sight.

Konata jumped, not having been paying attention. _"... That scream!"_ and then it hit her.

The otaku's eyes quickly moved to Kagami's shoulder. Her earlier suspicion was right. The red was blood but the bandages were obviously covering the wound. Her eyes widened as everything flashed through her mind.

"... Kagami..."

Kagami, freaking out, turned to Konata in irritation. "What could you possibly want? Do you not see this!"

"... I remember."

"What?"

"... I remember what happened. I remember why we're here."

* * *

**End of **_**Captured**_

**Author's Note:** I'm not too sure this chapter is all that great, but I think it's alright. I didn't want to put the flashback in here, haha, sorry! Oh, and about the categories I chose... I actually wasn't too sure what to pick, so I just put "Drama" for the second one. I wasn't too sure what best applied to this. "Crime", "Tragedy", etc. Although, tragedy is more like death to me. So if you can figure out what would fit best for the second category to this story, please tell me in a review! Oh, and if you're still a little confused, they ARE in Japan! Don't worry, I wouldn't ship these two away (unless they were coming to live with me). As I wrote this chapter, I was listening to the character songs from the anime. As I'm typing this part, I'm listening to "Default Joshikousei Nyan" by Shimizu Kaori (Hiyori)! I love the show's character songs! Though Misao's aren't exactly my favorite. But anyway, thank you for reading the second chapter!

Review! (:


	3. I Remember

**Author's Note: **So I bought "Dragon Age: Origins" and "Batman Arkham Asylum" for my Xbox 360 recently. I figured I would finish Batman first, since I thought it would be quick to go through. I've been at it for a good six hours and I gotta' say I think I'm toward the end! I saved Dragon Age for last since it's a RPG, and it would obviously take much longer. Anyway, I'm glad to give you a much longer chapter! Enjoy as you slowly begin to solve the mystery as to how they've been captured.

**Disclaimer:** I own Lucky St— Pbfft, _no you don't_.

**Chapter 3: **_**"I Remember..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I remember... We were all having lunch and..."

**Flashback; Previous Day (Sunday: Noon)**

The four school girls were enjoying a carefree afternoon together at a fast food restaurant, enjoying their chicken nuggets and burgers at M*Do****s.

"And it was so stinky!" Tsukasa, the younger fraternal Hiiragi twin, said with a laugh as she conversed with her sister, Kagami.

Kagami laughed. "Definitely!"

Miyuki Takara, a tall girl with pink hair, glasses, extreme intelligence, large breasts, and an aura of _moe_ nodded and smiled as she swallowed a nugget.

Miyuki and Tsukasa sat on the opposite side of the table from Kagami and Konata. They had been chatting for a bit already and were pretty comfortable in the booth. They were all about halfway done with their meals, but couldn't help but share opinions and topics between chews and swallows.

Suddenly Kagami giggled.

With half a nugget sticking out of her mouth, Konata looked to Kagami. "What is it?"

"Haha, I just remembered this is the same place we ate at when we saw that ridiculous face of yours!"

Konata grumbled as she ate the other half of the nugget.

Tsukasa and Miyuki couldn't help but giggle at the memory as well.

"You should do it again!" Tsukasa smiled.

Konata slowly found her eyes staring directly into Tsukasa's. "Never again shall I be ridiculed again in a manner such as this!" she declared in a deep and determined tone, slamming her fist onto the table and causing Tsukasa to blink.

Kagami patted Konata's shoulder, causing the otaku's focus to deteriorate. Her cheeks felt a bit warm, though there was no visible blush on her cheeks, as she felt Kagami's hand on her.

"Relax there, kid. No need to feel embarrassed." Kagami smirked.

"You might want to finish your burger and fries if you want to go for that extra pound, Kagamin." Konata raised an eyebrow and revealed her signature cat-grin, slowly turning to look at the flustered tsundere.

"SH-SHUT UP!"

"MMMMMM~ MY BURGER IS SO GOOOOOOOOOD!" Konata snickered, biting into the beef with over-exaggerated moans and purposely letting the juice from each bite drip from her lips.

"... I'm n-not hungry anymore." Kagami gently pushed her tray away, crimson as she looked away from Konata. That burger was too appetizing and if she dared to look at it again, temptation would claim victory over her with ease.

Miyuki chuckled nervously, looking at Kagami. "Don't worry, finish your meal. You're looking as thin as ever." she smiled.

"Thanks Miyuki, that's really sweet of -"

"Tsukasa, you know those people who despite knowing the truth, lie and compliment the other person just so that they don't have to deal with the other person being angry or sad?" Konata asked, looking across the table at Tsukasa.

"Oh! I know, I always get paranoid and think someone is lying just to make me feel bett-"

"HEY! I KNOW YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT ME!" Kagami glared at Konata, punching her in the shoulder and burning with rage.

"... And so the iron fist strikes again!" mumbled Konata, rubbing her shoulder and sliding over to the very edge of the booth, imitating a pained beggar in the corner.

Kagami raised an eyebrow at Konata. "You don't really think that's going to work, do you?"

Konata looked over her shoulder with large, puppy dog eyes. "Only if you're merciful, Kagami-sama."

And so the lunch continued, and despite the fact the meal would normally take only twenty minutes at most to devour, the gathering lasted for an hour. It consisted only of speech and laughter, which was common among the four close friends. Tsukasa and Konata ended up with Kagami's unwanted food, Tsukasa claiming the burger and leaving Konata with the fries. Even when they were finished eating, leaving the restaurant wasn't an idea that approached anyone's mind at the moment.

"So the level fifty warlock decided to come up to me, foolishly thinking he could take on a level sixty elf! Within moments of vigorous battle, it perished at my feet. Luckily for me, the poor guy left behind a treasure chest containing all his potions! He must have focused a LOT on gaining gold, because he had a ton of expensive and rare healing potions, stat changing medicine, and ethers! He really was stupid though... Then again, he probably used a cheat to get all the gold." Konata said, having just announced the latest MMORPG she decided to play.

"Oh Kona-chan, you're so funny. Haha. Wait, what's an ether...?" Tsukasa asked, putting a finger to her chin.

Kagami sighed. "Don't bother asking, it's a whole different world we're unfamiliar with. Full of freakish otaku."

Miyuki didn't seem to hear Kagami and looked to Konata with a small smile. "That sounds interesting. How does one become an elf?" she asked.

Konata smirked. "Very simple! When you first sign up, you get to choose what race you want to be! It depends on the game, but you can choose from a lot of different species! Like elves, mages, humans, dwarves, and other mystical creatures!"

"Oh my, that does sound very exciting." Miyuki blinked at the sudden downpour of knowledge.

"... Hey guys... Get under the table." said Kagami, her voice shaky.

"Huh? Why, Kagamin? So dirty all of a sudd-" but Konata was interrupted as Kagami cupped her hand over the otaku's mouth, shutting her up and forcing her under the table. Miyuki and Tsukasa quickly followed.

"What's wrong, sis?" Tsukasa whispered.

"There's a guy with a gun in here!" Kagami said slowly. "I was looking over toward the cashier while you guys were talking, and this guy in a ski mask just entered the resta-"

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP! PUT THEM UP WHERE I CAN SEE 'EM!"

All four girls froze, their heartbeats picking up rapidly at the sound of a deep, rough, commanding voice.

Miyuki and Kagami, after a moment that felt like hours, slowly brought Tsukasa and Konata in closer in a half-hug, half-huddle position. Konata blushed a bit, the back of her head pressing against Kagami's shoulder as the tsundere held her tight. Miyuki was in a similar position, except she was holding Tsukasa close. Miyuki and Kagami completed the chain, wrapping one arm around the other's waist to hold them all together.

More demands and commands were yelled out, the poor cashier having peed himself as he was shakily trying to gather all of the cash register's money into a bag. There were three criminals involved. Two men, one a woman. The woman stood guard at the front entrance as the two men were dealing with the transaction.

The young cashier yelped as the gun was continuously almost shoved at his face. With each yelp, Kagami grasped onto Konata's shirt a bit tighter.

Konata, completely aware of this small action, was beginning to get angry. _"This is such a rare moment with Kagami.. My Kagamin! And it only happens when we're in danger from some stupid punks! Those guns probably don't even have bullets in them! Why I oughta' ... No. I'm GONNA' DEAL WITH THEM!"_

And with that thought and with a burst of courage, the blunette effortlessly jumped out of Kagami's grasp from under the table, and out into the open. Kagami's eyes widened, speechless as she reached forward in attempt to catch Konata. Having failed, she was now on her knees from the desperate attempt and could only watch with utter fear. Miyuki's jaw dropped as Tsukasa's mouth was covered mid-scream by Miyuki's hand.

Konata ran at the two men and tackled down the one holding the gun at the cashier's forehead. She quickly began to punch him in the face, causing the guy to struggle beneath her small frame.

However, she was quickly stopped as the other man had slammed the edge of his gun on top of Konata's head.

Everything began to go dark for the young otaku. _"Everything... is going black... I've only been unconscious... in my video games..."_ were the dizzy thoughts as she fell on the ground. The man who had hit her began to lift her up when suddenly a gunshot from the female criminal echoed throughout the restaurant, followed by a scream of pain. An extremely familiar scream.

"_No... No... ! Don't... Please don't be... her..."_ was the last thing Konata could pray for, before everything went dark and silent.

**End of Flashback; Back To Current Day (Monday: 1:24pm)**

Konata trembled a bit as she finished talking. She slowly looked up at Kagami, not having been able to continue looking at her after explaining the beginning of the heist. Kagami wasn't shaking. She was staring at the table, her hands balled up in fists as she just stared with that distant look in her eyes. Then another thing dawned on Konata.

Kagami suddenly found herself on the ground, having been knocked down gently but quickly. Konata was above her, pinning her down with her small body as she pulled at Kagami's collar, revealing the blood stained bandaging around her left shoulder. Konata stared at it, wide-eyed as if seeing it for the first time.

Kagami looked up at Konata. "... It only grazed my shoulder." she managed to give a tiny, soft smile. She knew what Konata was thinking at the moment and she didn't want her to feel like -

"It's all my fault Kagami!" and then the tears came down. 

* * *

**End of _"I Remember"_**

**Author's Note:** Ah, much longer just for you readers! I really wanted to write this chapter because I was afraid I might have forgotten what I wanted to write if I stalled for too long. I think I kept the characters pretty in-character during the chatter while they were having lunch, don't you think? It's midnight right now! Phew! Oh! And interesting news! I watched_ K-ON!_ for the first time yesterday! I bet some of you gasped at that, right? I'm on episode 11 already! I love the opening. Mio is like Kagami to me, Ritsu like Konata, Yui like Tsukasa (IF you can imagine Tsukasa playing electric guitar!), and Mugi like Miyuki! Azusa would probably be more Kagami-like, but I'm basing it on the original four. Anyway, thanks for reading!

Review? (:


	4. Day One: Warmth

**Author's Note:** Ah... I REALLY have to do these projects for the upcoming school year... But I'm totally procrastinating, haha. But don't worry! I'm smart! They're honors classes! I can do this! So you finally found out what happened, huh? The title gives it away! But I hope you thought that was a suitable reason as to how they arrived to their current situation. Poor Konata... she needs to think things through more! Just 'cause you know karate doesn't mean you can go around tackling thugs! That's your life lesson!

**Disclaimer:** If I DID own Lucky Star, which I don't, I'd be like Hiyori and I would be making TONS of doujins!

**Chapter 4: **_**Day One: Warmth

* * *

**_

Kagami's eyes widened beneath the otaku. She had never seen Konata shed a genuine tear, let alone break down like this. It took her a minute but she slowly sat up, wrapping her arms around Konata and giving her a hug. She rubbed the smaller girl's back with a light blush, but she knew she had to comfort Konata.

Konata sobbed on her tsundere's good shoulder, unable to shake off the disgusting and shameful thought that it was her idiocy that landed them here.

"Konata... It's not your fault. We should have left when we were finished eating and... and I should have had a better grip on you." Kagami said softly, trying to use the softest tone she could. Konata quieted down for a second but then quickly continued.

"B-But I was so st-stupid! And l-look where we are!"

Kagami bit her lip. She knew deep down they wouldn't be here if Konata hadn't charged at the criminal. But that was so typical of her that Kagami was surprised she didn't expect it. But then again, she had hoped Konata would have been a little smarter than to -

Konata's body suddenly started shaking.

The tsundere's eyebrow twitched. She was slowly getting frustrated at Konata for continuing to blame herself. She grabbed Konata's shoulders tightly and pushed her back a bit so that she could see the smaller girl's face. "Listen, Konata! What happened has happened and we can't change that now! I'm sure something would have happened anyway! Stop shaking, please, it's not worth crying over anymore! We're here and that's that!"

"... I'm c-cold." muttered Konata.

"H-huh?" Kagami blinked.

"... It's r-really cold in here."

"Oh. Why don't you go back into the bed? It's not the thickest blanket, but it's still a - "

"It's still cold anyway, Kagami..."

Kagami hadn't really noticed the temperature until Konata had mentioned it. She began to feel a little cold herself, but she wasn't shaking. "Konata, just get into the bed, okay? I'm going to use the bathroom." she said, getting up and helping the otaku stand. Konata sniffled once more, rubbing her own arms as she walked to the bed. Kagami felt a bit bad for leaving her, but she walked to the bathroom.

Once inside, she noticed there was no toilet to be seen. "N-No toilet!" she panicked as she looked around until finally a curtain made of multiple strings of beads caught her eye. Inside, the small area was the size of a broom closet, and once you passed the beads you found the toilet. Kagami scowled. "YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST HAVE THE TOILET IN THE SAME ROOM AS THE TUB!" she was so frustrated that she harshly tugged on a string of beads, causing all the beads to fall onto the floor. She was red, angry at this hell hole that she had gotten herself into. She plopped herself on the toilet seat to quickly tend to her business. Her eyes were shut and she continued to grumble to herself.

"K-Kagami, are you alright?"

Kagami opened her eyes and blinked. She was beyond finished and had ended up sitting there for a couple of minutes without realizing. "Y-Yeah!" she replied and quickly cleaned up, flushing the toilet before washing her hands and leaving the bathroom.

She returned to find Konata still shivering in the bed, which made her sigh. Maybe Konata was right. Maybe they shouldn't worry and just wait for the three days to be over.

A knock on the door caused her to jump as Saito came in with two bowls of ramen, setting them down on the floor quickly and shutting the door.

"Eh... Konata, I think this is supposed to be lunch. Get up." Kagami said, walking over and picking up the two bowls. She brought them over, placing them while Konata got out of the bed and sat at the table. Kagami sat next to her and started to eat.

Konata started to eat too. She was still shivering, but it wasn't as violent as before.

Kagami gave the blunette a small smile. "At least it's warm, huh?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Don't you think you're over-exaggerating? It's not that cold!"

"You don't understand Kagami."

"Hey, I can understand the temperature as well as anyone else!"

"No... You're naturally warm, Kagamin. You've always been warm..." Konata was tired, which caused the last part to slip out.

Kagami blushed a bit. "Haha... Oh yeah? Must be my genes or something." she laughed nervously.

They ate slowly, Kagami trying her best to start up conversations but Konata would just give short replies that wouldn't be able to keep any conversation alive for more than a minute. The silence was so awkward for the tsundere, and it was gnawing at her restlessly. She finally finished and figured she would leave the bowl by the door. Konata took a few minutes longer but she finished and ended up doing the same. Kagami raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sick?"

"Huh? No. At least, I don't think so. Why?"

"Because you're way too quiet and it's freaking me out."

"I'm just cold and a little tired. My eyes are a little heavy from all the... you know."

"Yeah... They're a bit red too. Maybe you should go to sleep."

"I guess."

Kagami looked around for a second and saw the bathroom doorway. "Actually, maybe a bath will warm you up. How about a bath?"

"... Will you take it with me?"

"Huh?" Kagami blinked.

"Will you?"

"I don't know... I don't want any tricks from you."

"I'm not going to do anything. I just want some company." Konata smiled.

Kagami blushed. "O-Oi, what's with the sudden seriousness?"

"Well. This is a serious situation, and you made me realize that. So I don't think jokes or anything would be appropriate."

Kagami frowned.

"What's wrong, Kagami?"

Kagami looked away, blushing a bit. "You can still... make jokes and even tease if you want. If it's just going to be us, I think I want you to act like yourself. I'm already really used to your behavior, so I'd probably go nuts with suspicion if you didn't act like normal."

Konata couldn't help but smirk. "I thought I wasn't normal~"

Kagami looked back at Konata and couldn't help but smile. She patted her head. "That's more like it, you freak."

And with that, they went to the bathroom. The undressing had been a bit awkward for Kagami since she continued to have a creepy, indescribable feeling that reminded her of the extreme privacy they had to themselves. They sat in the tub for soaking, got out and cleaned their bodies, and went back in for the final soaking. Kagami didn't dare to take off her bandaging, and somehow avoided getting it wet. The tub was sort of small but both of them could fit thanks to Konata's small figure. The otaku was feeling a bit self conscious. She honestly thought Kagami's body was beautiful and even though they weren't big or anything, even Kagami's breasts were perfect for her! However, Konata was flat chested and tiny. _"I feel inferior... I don't think I'm good enough."_ Konata pouted at the thought.

Kagami, who was slightly pink, smiled at Konata. "Feeling better?"

Konata kept herself from jumping, having her thoughts interrupted by Kagami's sudden question. "O-Oh, um, yeah! Much warmer..."

Kagami blinked. "Something wrong?"

"... Naw."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"W-Well uh, I uh... was just worried because when you step out you suddenly feel cold again and just want to jump back in!"

"... Oh crap. Right. Ugh, then there was no point in this was there?"

"_The point is, is that I'm sitting next to you in the nude!"_ the otaku smiled a bit. "Yeah, you did it for me!"

Kagami blushed. "Well you were complaining!"

"How _dere-dere_ ! As long as you care, Kagami-sama~"

Kagami smiled. At least Konata was acting a bit more like herself.

Drying up, Konata realized something that suddenly made her pissed.

"Kagami..."

"Yeah Konata?" Kagami blinked, brushing her hair with a comb that Saito had left by the bed for them.

"... Wouldn't someone had to have taken off your shirt and bra in order to put those bandages?"

Kagami was bright red. "Actually... I did realize that after I noticed my bra had gone missing, but THANKS FOR REMINDING ME!" her brow twitched.

"Don't worry, there was a girl in that trio."

Kagami groaned. "Doesn't mean she did it!"

Konata's eye twitched. "N-No boy would touch you Kagami." it sounded more like a tease to Kagami, but Konata was desperately hoping that the woman was the one to have stripped Kagami down.

Kagami glared at Konata. "Thanks. Here, let me brush your hair. You never brush it."

Konata smiled, skipping over to Kagami. Her beloved tsundere was brushing her hair and she couldn't believe it! She knew that both of them were blushing, but for different reasons. Kagami found this childish and Konata was secretly enjoying the slightly intimate moment.

"There. Done." Kagami said, letting out a sigh of relief and putting the brush down after a few minutes. "You have a lot of hair, you know."

"But it suits me, don't you think?" Konata asked, getting up and stretching her arms. She had been sitting on her rump while Kagami had brushed her hair on her knees. She was a bit more awake than before.

"Yeah." Kagami smiled.

"... We have to sleep together Kagami. Just to remind you."

Kagami blushed. "I know that! B-But I can sleep on the floo - "

"Don't be ridiculous. And besides, I'm getting cold again and I need you in there with me."

"K-Konata..."

"I WILL DIE WITHOUT THE AID OF MY COMRADE!" Konata fell onto her knees in front of Kagami, grabbing the tsundere's hands in her own. "HOW COULD I MAKE IT THROUGH THE NIGHT KNOWING MY COMRADE IS OUT THERE SUFFERING IN THE COLD, HARSH, WINTER SNOW!"

Kagami sighed. "There's no snow."

"REGARDLESS, I CAN ONLY SLEEP PEACEFULLY KNOWING MY COMRADE IS SAFE BY MY SIDE! WE MUST PREVAIL THROUGH THE HARSH WINTER TOGETHER!"

Kagami groaned and rolled her eyes. "Alright alright! Jeez, I get it." she said, still blushing as she stood up and helped Konata up too.

Konata grinned. "Thank you Kagamin! Our efforts will look great on our report when we return to the general!" she said, but was so over-excited by her own random performance that she accidentally slammed her hand down on Kagami's wounded shoulder.

Kagami winced. "Ow!" She immediately pushed Konata's hand away and held her own shoulder.

Konata blinked and immediately became concerned. "K-Kagami, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking, I can't really see the bandages when your collar is perfect like that... I forgot for a second, I swear!"

Kagami rubbed her shoulder gently and looked back at Konata. "It's fine. I know even you wouldn't do that on purpose."

The otaku pouted. "Hey, I try my best not to hurt you y'know!"

The tsundere smiled. "I know."

Konata blushed. "Kagami, you're too _dere-dere_ today."

"That's the soft side or whatever, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well... We're both in a sticky situation and I don't think that I should be getting mad at you over small things when we have a bigger mess to deal with."

Konata smirked. "What happened to all that acting like ourselves business?"

Kagami blushed. "W-Well, do you want me to be mean to you!"

"Possibly. It'll make me feel better."

Kagami blinked. "Huh?"

"It'll remind me that you're perfectly fine since you'll be acting like your normal self!" Konata smiled.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." she returned the smile. "Now let's go to sleep already..."

After shutting off the light, they walked to the bed, letting Konata get in first so she would be against the wall. Kagami scowled. "Wow, the bed seems smaller than when we woke up! Can they at least get a bigger bed?"

Konata couldn't help but snicker. _"So that we have more space to do the naughty, Kagami~n?"_ she thought.

They covered themselves with the thin blanket and tried to relax. Konata turned to face Kagami and smirked. "Sleepy yet?"

Kagami opened an eye. "I thought you were the tired one. Remember you're the one who forced me in here."

"You mean I persuaded you!"

"Eh... Isn't that the same thing?"

"Not at all! At least, not for me. When I hear force, I think physical force." she winked. It was dark but not dark enough where they couldn't see each other.

Kagami blushed. "Ugh, you're sick!"

Konata had her cat-grin plastered onto her face. "I never said anything. I wonder what pervy thoughts are going through your mind?"

Kagami turned bright red and shut her eyes.

It was quiet for a few minutes, and Konata was feeling cold again. Her eyes were open, unlike Kagami, and she continued to stare at Kagami's shoulder. "Oh Kagami..." she sighed. Her best friend would have never gotten hurt if Konata had never jumped into action like that.

Within seconds, Kagami's eyes shot open to find Konata's arms wrapped around her and her hands slithering, under her shirt, and up her back.

"K-Konata, you're sick, get off!" she was extremely red.

"Relax."

"Wh-What? No, st-stop!" Kagami started to squirm.

Konata's hands grasped onto Kagami's sides as she stared into the struggler's eyes. "Relax. Please."

Kagami slowly stopped but was still tense, and continued to watch Konata with extreme alert.

Konata's hands made it up Kagami's shirt from the back, and gently scratched a bit at Kagami's bandages until she found the end of the tape. "Take your left arm out of your sleeve."

"K-Konata, plea - "

"Trust me."

Kagami bit her lip. Konata was serious, and that was slowly convincing Kagami to just obey. She slowly slid her arm out of her sleeve.

Konata was focused on what she was doing, but she still couldn't help but enjoy the fact she had totally just felt up Kagami's back and somehow got her to take out her arm. A perverted thought or two entered her mind with a blush, but she shook off each thought and continued.

She pulled down the left side of Kagami's shirt until it was just above to where if she had pulled it down an inch farther, Kagami's breast would pop out. "Kagami, press your hand here so your shirt won't slide down and to keep it in place."

Kagami's blush never went away. She still had no idea what Konata was doing, but she did as she was told.

Konata hesitated, but her hands moved to the blood-stained bandages and started to remove them.

Kagami's eyes widened a bit. "Konata! Don't t-take it off!"

"Whatever it is needs to get some air... I'm sure it's not bleeding anymore. And these bandages are already covered in blood, you would need new ones anyway." and with that, she removed the last of the bandaging and tossed them to the ground. The wound wasn't exactly pleasant to look at. It had definitely grazed Kagami's shoulder, but it had gone slightly deeper than that.

Konata stared at it for a second, her eye having twitched the moment she saw it.

"... I don't want to look, Konata."

"Then don't."

"Is it that bad!"

"... Let's just be thankful, Kagami."

"Right..."

Konata just stared at it for about two minutes, which freaked Kagami out and made her wonder if it was really that bad.

"So this is what I've done to you..."

It was such a soft whisper, that if the room wasn't already silent, Kagami knew she wouldn't be able to hear it. But she did, and she bit her bottom lip. She put her arm back through her sleeve, causing Konata to blink and snap out of her trance. "Turn around, shorty."

Konata noticed Kagami was blushing and she wondered why, but she turned around anyway. It was a bit amusing to know that Kagami blushed so much that it practically glowed in the dark. Suddenly she felt her tsundere's arms wrap around her and hold her close. The otaku slowly turned red at this action. But she couldn't help but smirk at the thought that Kagami asked her to turn around so that her face wouldn't be rubbed against Kagami's chest. _"Hehe... My easily embarrassed tsundere... Not wanting my cheeks all up in her -"_

"You didn't do this to me... Okay Konata?"

Konata blinked. "What?" she turned her face a bit to realize Kagami's was only an inch away and that the tsundere was whispering in her ear. She could feel Kagami's warm breath against the back of her neck as she spoke, and it sent pleasant chills down Konata's spine. She sucked in her lips and bit down on them, fighting the deep urge to press them against Kagami's. That would be taking advantage of Kagami's unusually large amount of kindness that day and Konata didn't want that.

"It's not your fault. It's my fault I have this... When they started to carry you out, I sort of jumped. It was my own mistake and that's why they shot at my shoulder in the first place." while talking, Kagami was looking at the wall ahead of them, blushing and embarrassed to admit that she sprang in attempt to save Konata. "And besides, you should be thankful for it. If not, you would be all lonely. And God knows you crave attention if you don't have manga or anime around." Kagami let out a small laugh.

"Kagami..."

"Don't worry about it, just go to sleep. You said you were cold anyway."

Konata smiled a bit. "Thanks." she slowly closed her eyes, feeling her own rapid heartbeat. Or was that Kagami's?

"Oh. And by the way. Speak of this to no one."

Konata couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles. _"Such a tsundere... But she's mine."_

_

* * *

_**End of Chapter 4: **_**Day One: Warmth**_

**Author's Note:** I'm not sure that this chapter is my best, but it's DEFINITELY my longest! So that made me excited. Thanks for reading again! Also, a reviewer brought up how Kagami is always made to be a little bit more bitchy than she really is in fanfiction, and that definitely got me thinking of how people have done the characters in other fanfictions. It's true, I do think most people make Kagami a bit more touchy than she really is. Because in the anime, she honestly does have nice and normal conversations with Konata which don't actually bother her even if some do involve anime/manga references. And they hang out a lot and it's not like Kagami is saying "ugh" every minute that they're together or something. Because in most fanfictions that I've read, apparently Kagami is constantly annoyed by Konata's conversations. So I try to make her a little nicer than that. Haha. Also, I think there is only one other character who is EXTREMELY over-exaggerated. Poor Hiiragis... Tsukasa is the other one. I believe in almost 95% of the fanfictions I've read of Konami that Tsukasa has been in, they make her a COMPLETE idiot. She's a bit of an airhead, sure, but she's not a moron! She is a good addition to most of their conversations and debates and it pains me to see her abused like this! She is friendly and nice, and just because she's a bit of an airhead and has her moments doesn't mean she's a brainless chef! I always feel so bad for her! But enough of my rambling! Once again, thanks for reading, and have a good day! And ooh, I'm going to Six Flags tomorrow with some friends. I'm a coaster junkie!

Review? (:


	5. Day Two: Love

**Author's Note:** Okay, so Tuesday was the first day of school! It was hell. Haha. But when I came home, I was so close to finishing this chapter. It was pretty long too... But when the computer froze and I had to shut it off (and keep in mind I saved a good 3.5/4 of the story on Monday), it disappeared when I went to open it... So now I'm rewriting it, so it'll be very different. But I'm an optimistic person so I don't care! Anyway... I had a certain reviewer bring up the fact that Kagami and Konata are in a life-threatening situation and they're not really freaking out about it. Well, I was about to get to that in this chapter, Mr. Impatient! Just kidding! I appreciate the kind review, _**Drayndarkness**_ ! And I agree, they should be freaking out. But, the reason they're not, is because of a few things. One is that they both believe their parents (or at least, want to believe) would pay the price. Another reason is that Konata tried to calm Kagami down in the second chapter by telling her they were only going to be there for three days and to be more optimistic. On top of that, Kagami was distracted by Konata's crying and her sudden chills (because we all know Kagami's _dere-dere_ side!). So now, here we are. Also, the first part of this chapter wasn't originally planned... But I created it for a reviewer who has been following my story kindly since it started, and because they brought up something interesting. Thank you, _**ronelm2000**_!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lucky Star or its characters! Yada yada!

**Chapter 5: **_**Day Two: Love  


* * *

**_

This man... This man was going to make a big sacrifice, something he never imagined he would have to do. But when it came to his daughter, nothing else mattered. Nothing was more important. Everything was worth sacrificing as long as it was for her. She was his own personal diamond... One he had carefully crafted and took care of since he originally made her. Even if he had to give up his own life, he would. He was a father, and a loving one at that. Oh, how she reminded him of his wife... His daughter's deceased mother.

The depressed, blue-haired man looked to the clerk across the counter with a sigh.

The clerk blinked at what the man had put on the counter. "S-Sir? Are you sure you want to sell this? This is the highest quality equipment available!"

"Yes! Anything for my daughter!" said the devoted father, tearing up a bit.

The clerk sweat-dropped. _"Wow, his daughter must be spoiled...!"_ he thought as he slowly detached the lens carefully as to not break or damage the expensive equipment.

Taking the check, there was nothing on the mind of this amber-eyed man besides the rescue of his own daughter.

He wasn't going to lose another loved one. Not the only one he had left to call his own.

Not this time.

* * *

Konata groaned, slowly waking up and realizing where she was. If anything, she could only guess that she had slept through dinner and it was already morning. "I wish it was just a dream..." she sighed. She went to scratch her hip, but stopped and grinned when she felt Kagami's arm around her waist. She carefully turned around in the tsundere's arms so that she was facing her. She waited a moment to see if she had woken Kagami, but the only reaction from the movement was a mumble of some sort. Konata smiled, staring at Kagami's collarbone since that was where her eye level was. She wrapped her arms around Kagami, holding her close.

Staring was quickly becoming a problem, as it increased her urge to take advantage of the situation.

Konata gulped. _"C'mon Kagamin... Wake up or something, I'm getting restless. Knock some sense into me before I do something I regret! Like a good spanking, or pu – ... Spanking? DAMN! That's sexual too! CURSES! Wake up, you sexy tsundere, for my sake!"_

But nothing was happening. She could feel herself moving closer, unable to control herself. She couldn't take it anymore.

"KAGAMI!" she yelped, as if in pain, purposely. She couldn't take advantage, even if she could do it without getting caught.

Kagami immediately bolted upward, quickly in an upright sitting position on the bed. Having had their arms around each other, Kagami brought Konata along with her. And since she was in mid-panic mode, she had Konata squeezed against her chest in what could have been some absurd choking hold.

Despite loving where her face currently was, Konata didn't exactly enjoy the feeling of suffocating. She began to make choking sounds, to inform the obviously still-stunned Kagami that she was choking her.

Kagami blinked, looked at Konata, and let go with a light blush once she realized what she was doing.

"S-Sorry! Um... Did you just scream just now?"

"Yeah..." Konata gasped for air as her head fell back on the pillow.

"What for?" Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"To wake you up, silly!"

The tsundere's brow twitched. "Why?"

"The silence was killing me!"

"Brat..." Kagami sighed. She looked around and frowned. "So we're still here... Kidnaped."

Konata could tell Kagami was depressed again. Yesterday, she had managed to distract Kagami from thinking about the fact they were held hostage. Which seems ridiculous, since you would think the people in question COULDN'T focus on anything else but that, but Konata had managed to do so anyway.

"Pbfft, you're so silly Kagamin!" Konata grinned. "We weren't kidnaped!"

Kagami blinked. "... You're kidding, right? How stupid can you ge – "

"It's called 'Surprise Adoption'!"

Konata's attempt at getting Kagami to cheer up failed. Her reward for even trying to be a good friend was a nice, hard smack on the head.

"Owwie!" the otaku pouted, rubbing the bump on her head.

"Serves you right for trying to be an idiot at a time like this! How dare you try and crack jokes? Take this seriously!"

"Kagami, you should be more positive." Konata stopped rubbing her head, crossing her legs on the bed and resting her hands on her knees.

"How can I? We could die!"

The otaku's eye twitched. "You – ... We won't."

Kagami sighed in frustration. "Jeez Konata, you just don't get it..."

"I understand perfectly fine the situation we're in Kagami! But at least I'm trying... I mean, you're probably better off... But at least I'm being optimistic! You should be thankful you're not dead already!"

Kagami's expression softened. "... What?"

"I said that I'm trying to be optimistic and that you're making no effort!"

"No, no... What you said about being better off... What was that about?"

Konata blinked. "Huh? Oh... Nothing, really. Just making a point you should be more optimistic than me since your parents probably have good wages. And since I'm being optimistic, I think you should be too." she shrugged.

"... Konata, you'll make it out of here." The tsundere was suddenly serious yet somewhat gentle and soft with her words.

Konata felt the heat on her face. "And so will you! And look who's optimistic now!" she smirked.

Kagami rolled her eyes. "We'll discuss this later... Mind if I take a bath?"

"Kagamin, we took one just last night. Can't you wait at least, like, eighteen hours?" Konata smiled.

"Okay, first of all, you have no idea how long we've been sleeping and – "

"Sleeping _together_, you mean~" Konata snickered.

The tsundere felt her face flush. "W-Well, where else am I supposed to sleep?"

"The floor!"

And another painful smack was earned on the head. "HEY, I'M NOT SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR!"

Konata pouted and rubbed her head. "Funny, because last night you offered to sleep on the floor. I had to ask you to come in. Was sleeping with me so good for you that you can't bear to sleep anywhere else? Hehe!"

"Idiot... Anyway, I'm taking a bath." Kagami sighed, getting up and walking toward the bathroom without looking back at Konata.

Konata frowned. "Oh, so cold Kagamin!"

The bath was, oddly, peaceful for Kagami. Konata hadn't tried to disturb her or trick her, which she thought was a bit creepy to her, but she didn't exactly 'miss' it. But she was slowly beginning to feel guilty for leaving Konata alone in room.

"_What if those guys come to collect her or something... ?"_ these were her thoughts, being the pessimistic tsundere she was. The guilt was beginning to gnaw at her restlessly along with the worry. She quickly got out of the tub, dripping and wrapping one of the cheap towels provided around her waist. As she was walking over to the doorway leading into the bigger room just to peek to see if Konata was still there, she heard something in the small space for the toilet, which couldn't have been seen from the tub section of the bathroom.

With slightly pink cheeks, from both the hot water and the increasing anxiety, Kagami's head turned slowly to look into the small toilet area which she called a broom closet. The sight... Oh the sight! The towel dropped along with a scream of shock and a blush that could illuminate the entire city of Tokyo.

"Hm? S-Something wrong Kagami?" Konata was blushing too, trying not to stare at her nude best friend. Konata's skirt and panties were on the ground while she was squatting on the toilet seat, giving Kagami a good view of her –

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Kagami yelled, demanding an answer while picking up her towel to quickly cover herself. She looked away, having seen too much already.

"Huh? Oh! Well, I read this article the other day that sitting normally on a toilet can end up being bad for your health! Us humans weren't meant for toilets, we were meant for squatting and doing our business the good old natural way! Squatting! So I wanted to try it out!."

Kagami's jaw dropped. It took her a moment to find the appropriate response.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO IT WHILE I'M HERE?"

"Because I read it the day before all this stuff happened! It doesn't feel all that bad, actually. You just bring your thighs close to your abdomen like this and – "

"I don't want to know!"

"But Kagami, it's the natural way to – "

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh! Besides, why were you leaving toward the room without putting your clothes back on anyway?" Konata smirked. "Trying to sneak a peek at me?"

The tsundere hesitated. "Um... I was feeling a little worried that they might come in and take you away or something like that if I left you alone."

Konata blinked. "Oh..." she could feel her ears warming up, "Well, thanks for worrying about me Kagamin! So _dere-dere! _"

Kagami still couldn't look at Konata, afraid of seeing... _that_ again. Not that it was, erm, ugly or anything. Just too private to look at. So instead, she just nodded frantically and walked back to the tub to soak a bit more and then get dressed, which Konata had left the bathroom sometime within that period.

Clean and fresh out of the bathroom, Kagami walked out only to find that their breakfast had arrived. Konata already set up Kagami's plate across the table from her own.

"Oh, breakfast?"

Konata nodded, chewing on some soggy bacon. "Eh, yeah. But not the best!"

Kagami let a small smile curve across her face. "Thanks for setting me up." she said as she sat down.

"No problem, Kagami~n!"

Konata, already almost done with her meal, started to stare at her best friend. _"I need to tell her... Despite the darkness behind it, this would be a good place to tell her! We're all alone, and even if she rejected me, she would still be stuck with me and we could talk it out! Right, right... That's a good plan... Or maybe – " _her thoughts were interrupted as she noticed Kagami raising an eyebrow at her with a bit of a pink hue to her cheeks.

"Do you need something, Konata? Stop looking at me like that, it's weird..." Kagami's eyes looked away to avoid seeing Konata's stare.

"H-Huh? Oh! Sorry Kagami, I zoned out. Forgive me?" The otaku gave the best pout of innocence possible.

"Erm... It's alright." the twin-tailed girl sighed as she continued eating.

After finishing, Konata had put her plate by the door and went to sit on the edge of the bed. There was basically nothing to do except sit around. They could talk, but Kagami was finishing up her breakfast. Or was it lunch? Neither of them could ever figure it out.

After a bit of time, Kagami had stood up and brought her plate to the door. She hesitated in place for a second, staring at the doorknob in front of her. _"No... That would definitely end it."_ and with that thought, she walked back toward Konata. She took a seat beside the smaller girl, who seemed a little surprised by this, and looked at the blunette straight in the eyes. "Konata..."

The otaku felt her heartbeat increase. "Y-Yes, Kagamin?"

"... What... do you think will happen if... one of us isn't paid for?" the expression on Kagami's face was difficult for Konata to understand, but she could tell Kagami was serious one way or another. But that expression bothered her. Or maybe it was just the idea of Kagami suddenly disappearing that bothered her.

"Kagami, I told you it won't – "

"I know, I know what you said! But I want to know, still, what would happen."

Konata didn't believe Kagami had any bit of confidence at all, but she pretended like she believed her anyway. "Oh. Well, then um... I guess something fast and painless. Depending on how hardcore these thugs can get, maybe some toxic poison gas chamber or a guillotine!"

Kagami flinched. "A g-guillotine! ? Where the hell would someone get a guillotine?"

Konata smiled. "I'm just kidding, Kagami. Please stop worrying... I feel like if you don't have confidence in yourself, how am I supposed to have confidence myself? I don't want you to die, Kagamin..."

Kagami knew by the way Konata stared into her eyes that she was being absolutely sincere and honest. "I... I d-don't want... you to d-die either, Konata..." and then the tsundere began to tear up.

"Shh, shh... It'll be alright Kagami. We'll get out of here, don't worry..." Konata, much to Kagami's surprise and slight embarrassment (adding to her blush), pulled her in for a warm embrace in an attempt to comfort the taller girl. After a long, silent moment of hesitation, Kagami let out all her tears in Konata's shoulder.

The otaku was blushing madly. She could feel Kagami's warm breath against her neck, but the fact that her beloved was crying kept her from doing anything too crazy. She rubbed the tsundere's back gently, trying not to think too much about how Kagami was holding on to her so – _"Damn it!_"

It was only like, maybe, if anything, noon? Konata had no idea what she was planning on doing. Her eyes led themselves to Kagami's neck. _"Now is definitely not the time..."_ she thought, unconsciously squeezing Kagami tighter in a hug.

A few minutes passed. Kagami slowly began to calm down, putting a stop to her sobbing on her friend. Konata, throughout the entire time, was completely tense as thoughts ran like mad throughout her mind.

"_Kagamin, Kagamin, Kagamin, Kagamin, Kagamin, Kagamin, Kagamin, Kagamin..."_ her half-lidded eyes were concerning Kagami.

"Konata, are you alright?"

Konata didn't hear at first. _"I tease her and act playful around her... I make fun of her, and even though I know it never endangers our friendship, I know she hates being made fun of... Especially about her weight. Ugh, she's not even fat! She's so dumb! ... But then again, she's not. She's the smartest person I know, second to Miyuki... And she lets me copy her homework all the time, even though she keeps telling me she won't let me copy anymore and for me to get off my own lazy – "_

The otaku's train of thought was interrupted as Kagami lightly tapped her cheek. "H-Huh? What? Oh... What is it Kagamin?" she smiled.

Kagami sighed. "Focus..." she said softly, rubbing her own eye. "You should have a nap if you're spacing out that much."

"But I wanna' stay awake with you!" the blunette pouted.

"N-No, it's fine. Go ahead and rest." Kagami turned her head away to hide her blush.

"Eh! ... Well, maybe a short one. Make sure I don't sleep for too long, Kagami!" Konata commanded as she let her body fall back and let her head hit the pillow. Kagami got off the bed and nodded with a small smile. "Right."

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, Konata let out a long yawn. She blinked a few times in the darkness before seeing what she last expected.

Kagami was on top of her, squeezing her close yet comfortably, and their faces were only inches apart.

Konata's face flushed almost immediately. "K-Kagami... ? H-Hiya..."

"Konata..." the taller girl said her name in a whiny tone that made Konata want to devour her right then and there.

She gulped. "Y-Yes?"

The twin-tailed girl was leaning in at an agonizingly slow pace. "Konata..." she began to whisper to the smaller girl whose eyes were half-lidded and almost begging for Kagami to come closer, "I lo –"

_**BANG**__**!**_

Something warm splattered all over Konata's face and clothes, along with the bed. After a moment of utter shock, Konata began to quickly realize was just happened. A bullet had just gone through Kagami's head and JUST missed Konata' own head, thanks to the angle of the shooter. Konata's drenched face slowly looked over to the door, where three adults in ski masks stood, the one in the middle holding a gun.

The words took a minute to come out but when they did, her screams were in desperation to make sense of what just happened.

"WHY? ! YOU GAVE US UNTIL TOMORROW! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? !"

Saito lowered his gun. "Her parents didn't want her. They don't want such a disgraceful daughter."

Konata's eye twitched, sitting up without moving Kagami's bloody body much. "WHY! ? "

"They don't believe in same-sex love. They told us we were allowed to dispose of her."

Konata gritted her teeth. She didn't give a crap about them anymore, not about anything. She pulled Kagami's head onto her lap and gently patted her cheek multiple times.

"... Kagami... Kagami..." the tears were quickly making their way down.

For some reason, the ground felt as though it was shaking and she could have sworn Kagami was responding back by saying the otaku's name. But Kagami's cold, pale lips weren't moving.

"... Kagami..." she closed her eyes.

* * *

"KAGAMIN!"

Konata awoke with that scream, her neck and face a bit sweaty from the stress of her dream.

She was even shaking in her sleep.

... Which is why Kagami was currently sitting on the edge of the bed. She had been worried once she noticed Konata's body shaking and had tried to wake her up from whatever nightmare she was having. Sure, calling Konata's name and gently shaking her shoulders woke the otaku up, but...

She never expected this.

Upon her jolt of awakening, Konata had sprung upright and ended up pressing her lips, at an awkward alignment, against Kagami's, along with bashing their foreheads together.

"_Soft... Wait, what!"_

Konata blinked again, stopping her thought, and then her eyes widened rather quickly to mirror Kagami's expression. Both were blushing up to their ears, and yet they were still connected by their lips.

It took both of them a long moment to realize they were still 'kissing'. Even though neither of them actually moved their mouths in that kind of motion. They quickly pulled apart and looked away from one another.

"_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, AND CRAP! Not now! I didn't want to kiss her now or like this at all!"_ Konata panicked mentally.

"_D-Did Konata... do that on purpose? N-No, she didn't... She looked shocked too. B-But, she didn't pull away or anything so... But damn, neither did I. What the hell... ! Does Konata really... maybe like ... me? N-No, how could that be poss –"_

Kagami paused mid-thought and watched Konata's widened eyes looking everywhere but at the tsundere.

" – _Nevermind. This is a girl who plays as a guy on RPGs and has a wife who is actually a guy in real life. I can believe it... But wait, what the heck was she dreaming about? !"_

Kagami decided to take action.

"K-Konata... What were you dreaming about that m-made you sh-shake...?"

Konata slowly looked at Kagami. She bit her lip, her eyes a little watery already just from the thought.

"Was it a n-nightmare, Ko – " Kagami's eyes widened as she was shut up rather quickly by a soft, but strong pair of lips against her own. Konata pulled away, and had pinned her down and was staring directly into the tsundere's eyes. She sniffled as a tear hit Kagami's cheek.

"Don't die on me!"

Kagami blinked slowly. The only thing she could feel was the strange but pleasant tingling sensation on her lips.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5: _Day Two: Love_  
**

**Author's Note:** This definitely didn't come out as good as the original copy had! Too bad it got deleted somehow! I don't think this is my best chapter either, haha. I'm not too confident of a person so I guess that's why nice reviews sometimes make me feel better about my chapters even though I may think they're suckish. But like I said, I doubt this is my best one. Wah! Sorry if this wasn't your favorite chapter! Please, be honest! I may rewrite this depending on the reviews, so if you think it's bad, encourage me to do so!

Oh, and that thing about the squatting on the toilet thing is true!

**Link to the article:**

**www(dot)slate****(dot)com/id/2264657/**

Review? (:


	6. In Between

**Author's Note:** THANK GOD. You have NO idea how hard it was for me to PRY myself away from Dragon Age... I just finished my fourth play-through. NO, I'm NOT (not) obsessed! I was simply enjoying the game the way a true gamer would. By the way, I'm not the best at first-person shooters, but I totally kicked my cousin's ass at CODMW2 last night. Oh yeah! I think I'm getting better! Anyway, you can also put the blame on _K-ON!_ for distracting me, so forgive me! And I just realized there have been fanfic challenges going on from Zokusho's _Mostly Lucky Star_ forum. I've never had the time to get around being part of a forum, but I really want to get into this one specifically and hopefully take part in the upcoming challenges (although, the new challenge may prove to be a bit difficult for me so I'm not sure if I'm up to that one)! I'm also in the midst of writing an epic RPG-styled fantasy that's based on all my friends, but that wasn't that big of a deal. Since I haven't had any proper Lucky Star time (which is about 3-4 hours of Lucky Star in a day), my writing may have gone down a bit! And oh, before I forget, thank you for your kind reviews on the last chapter! I honestly thought it wouldn't be what you wanted, but thank you so much! I'm a VERY paranoid person, let's just put it that way.

Without further ado, let the onslaught of Konami begin!

**Unfortunate Warning:** This chapter is not as long, because this is an "In-Between" chapter that is during the later half of their second day. The next chapter, if planned right, will hopefully be the longest chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Only in the darkest night, in the brightest of my dreams could I ever hope to own Lucky Star!

**Chapter 6: **_**In Between**_

* * *

"Oh, sis... Please have faith!"

But the Hiiragi household needed it the most.

* * *

"_Did... Did Konata just...?"_

"Kagami! Kagami, please... Wake up!"

The twin-tailed girl slowly opened her eyes, to find that she was under the covers of the bed with Konata standing at the side and gently shaking her shoulders. The otaku stopped shaking when she saw Kagami's eyes open.

It all happened so fast yet so slow all at once. Kagami had passed out somewhere between Konata attacking her with her lips in an excruciatingly slow motion, and now. The whole thing itself was a blur to the tsundere, except for the kiss.

That memory brought on a bright blush without hesitation, and caused her to jump a bit.

Konata frowned and took her hands off of Kagami's shoulders. "Are you... alright?" she asked. She hoped Kagami would forget about what happened. Even she, herself, had no idea what came over her.

Kagami blinked and finally looked at Konata, only to find herself averting her gaze again. "... I'm fine."

The blunette sighed. Kagami was an open book, and being able to read that she totally remembered what happened wasn't that hard.

"That's... That's good. Um, I need to use the bathroom, so uh... Just relax, I guess." Konata said, quickly turning and walking towards the bathroom.

As Konata disappeared to the bathroom, Kagami slowly relaxed and brought her head back down to rest on the pillow. She closed her eyes with a sigh, completely stressed out. And Konata definitely did not help.

"_Ugh, this is not the time for that! Oh man, if she has feelings for me, what do I – " _she felt the burning sensation on her cheeks when she realized that someone, even if it was Konata, had feelings for her. She paused for a moment.

"_How do I feel about Konata...?"_

There was no way a normal human, at least one that was similar to Kagami, could possibly tolerate the otaku's opinions and actions, so why could she? Why only her? Why could she get so angry at Konata and then, in the next two minutes, feel absolutely horrible and apologize despite her embarrassment? Why did the otaku embarrass her? Konata hardly bothered Tsukasa, and the way she teased Miyuki were never really insults but compliments, despite how peculiar they were. Why only Kagami? No matter what she did, they both had good memories and hung out all the time, and they were each the other's best friend.

Or maybe they were more than that.

Kagami bit her lip, her blush never fading. She had a weird, instinctive feeling that she did like Konata, but she wasn't sure. She never really had a crush on any guy before, so the feeling was unfamiliar to her.

She definitely knew Konata was pretty. That was something she could admit, but only to herself of course. She was too much of a 'tsundere' to say something like that aloud, but now it had a whole different meaning behind it if she thought of it from a romantic point of view.

"_I wonder how she thinks me... Am I pretty? I did gain a pound, though, so maybe not... Ugh, what am I thinking? A single pound doesn't change a damned thing!" _she groaned, irritated by where this was going. How could she go from thinking back on an unexpected thing such as that kiss, from wondering if Konata thought she was pretty or not?

Kagami rolled her eyes, sighing to herself. _"That's right. That's how a love-struck teen thinks!"_

Calling herself a love-struck teen added an entirely new layer of heat on her face.

"_Who says 'love-struck' anymore?" _she gritted her teeth in aggravation. She was avoiding the actual question.

The question in question, if that makes sense, was still in the bathroom. Kagami did not know whether the otaku was sulking or taking part in another squat stretch technique on the toilet. Imagining a heartbroken Konata made Kagami feel a bit heartbroken herself, and it wasn't a great feeling. She sat up on the bed, wrapping her arms around her knees as she stared off at the curtain that was stupidly called 'the door' to the bathroom.

"_When is she going to come out...? It has to have been a few minutes by now..."_

She felt alone. The tsundere's eyes repeatedly drifted toward the front door of the room, as if Saito was ready to take them a day early. Each time, she gulped, and immediately looked back to the bathroom with an even bigger urge to jump in there as long as she was close to Konata.

Kagami knew that, no matter what, they would have to face each other up until tomorrow. She couldn't be cowardly, and she definitely knew she wouldn't be able to cope with avoiding Konata and feeling even more lonely than she already did. Especially if the otaku was depressed, which would only make it worse.

Minutes passed slowly, and the blunette still had not come out of her hiding place.

"_That's it! Now is not the time for this drama! We're in a life or death situation, we should stick together, despite anything and everything! I think I do, but I'm not totally sure if I... l-love Konata yet, but we'll talk about that later, damn it!" _mentally hissed an impatient, annoyed tsundere-dragon.

She quickly got up and walked over to the bathroom doorway. Her expression softened, realizing again that there could be a crying Konata in the bathroom, as she pulled the curtain to the side. She walked inside, and blinked as she heard the sound she was looking for.

"Oh, Kagami... Um, do you need to use the bathroom?"

Kagami turned to see Konata sitting on the toilet seat, but just sitting there as a seat rather than to use it. There were no tears, but she could easily tell that the otaku wasn't exactly cheery, based on the lack of spark in her emerald eyes. She felt like a monster, hurting her friend like this.

She quickly leaned in and grabbed Konata's arm, pulling her off the seat and dragging the surprised girl into the main room. She stood her up in front of her, and looked down at the blunette with the softest expression she could possibly make.

Konata blushed, staring at the tsundere with wide eyes, as Kagami put her hands on both sides of her face gently, lifting it up so that they were looking at each other. The otaku was speechless, for the moment.

Kagami could feel the warmth on her cheeks, but they couldn't quite compete with Konata's. She couldn't become cowardly now.

"Konata... It's alright, don't be upset about it."

Still, the much shorter girl couldn't find her voice.

"I... Now isn't the time to get upset over things like that."

No response.

Kagami sighed. It was hard enough saying these things without stuttering. "I think... I might like you in that way too. But I've never really, or at least not that I've ever realized, liked anyone. I can't tell if what I'm feeling is the same feeling that you have... for me." that burned. Literally. Her cheeks felt as though they were on fire now. "But... All I know is..." she sighed again, pausing for a moment. Konata finally rediscovered the function to blink.

"All I know is that I need you now, shortie" Kagami gave the otaku a small yet sincere smile. She leaned in and gently kissed the otaku's forehead. Konata closed her eyes to take in the moment, and slowly opened them when Kagami pulled away.

"Kagamin..."

"Yeah?" Kagami hoped her sudden burst of bravery wouldn't deteriorate too quickly, since she was starting to feel embarrassment slowly creep up on her.

"... Can I still sleep with you?"

That question came out rather wrong, despite Konata's genuinely innocent tone, to Kagami. She quickly brought up her fist and opened her mouth to yell, before noticing Konata's shocked expression to this action and slowly realizing that she meant to normally sleep. She blushed again, and put her fist down. "Oh.. S-Sorry, yeah. Haha..."

The blunette smirked. "Naughty, naughty thoughts..." she snickered.

"SH-SHUT UP!"

The evening meal was devoured within the following hour, along with a 'kind' "good luck" from Saito, which was sarcastically thanked for.

"... You want to head to bed, Kagamin?" Konata asked, after dinner, while looking at the taller girl who continued to stare at the door. It wasn't hard to figure out why.

"H-Huh?" Kagami looked over her shoulder at Konata. "Oh... Sure." she stood up, having been sitting, and walked over to Konata.

The smaller girl crawled in first so that she was against the wall, and patted the spot next to her. The blush on Kagami's face wasn't noticeable to Konata as she crawled in beside her.

"Wait a second... Show me your shoulder."

Kagami blinked and pulled down a bit at her sleeve to show Konata the wound again. "Why?"

"I think it's gotten enough air for now... We should cover it up a bit more."

"With wha – What are you doing?" she almost yelped in surprise as Konata ripped off her own left sleeve.

The otaku smirked at Kagami. "Gotta' use what you got." she said, gesturing to Kagami to take her arm out of the sleeve entirely so that she could better wrap the wound. Obeying, the taller girl watched as Konata carefully and cautiously wrapped the fabric around her shoulder... and then kiss the knot at the top.

"Hey, hey!" Kagami blushed, only to get a smirk from Konata.

"Heheh! Just kissing your boo boo so that it gets better!" she grinned.

"It'll be fine on it's own!" the twin-tailed dragon raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright. I promise I won't try anything. I wouldn't take advantage."

Kagami smiled a bit at that, but blinked as Konata wrapped her arms around her. "Wh-What?"

"Relax... We're going to be alright, Kagamin. I promise." the blunette squeezed Kagami closer, whispering in her ear.

Kagami slowly grew less tense, and her expression softened. "... Brat." she sighed, as she slowly wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Sweet dreams, Kagamin."

"You too."

And with that, Konata fell asleep within the next few minutes.

But for Kagami, a lot of things were swirling through her mind. She was extremely nervous about tomorrow, and she cursed herself for being pessimistic instead of optimistic, like Konata. She looked at the river of blue hair that covered Konata's back, feeling the smaller girl breathe softly on her shoulder.

"_... If we make it out of here, I promise to try and take a chance with you, Kona – "_ her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Konata. What she heard made her freeze.

"... Nnh... Love you... Kagaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiin~" the smaller girl mumbled in her sleep, in an unbearably cute whine.

Hearing that made Kagami tense up and blush furiously.

Her best friend loved her. Truly, genuinely _loved_ her. When she thought about it, it seemed ridiculous and yet so obvious at the same time. And it seemed just as ridiculous to her that she loved her back.

"... Love you too, Konata." she hoped Konata didn't hear her. But if she did, she would secretly feel relieved anyway.

About another hour passed before Kagami started to feel drowsy. She desperately wished Konata would wake up and talk to her or something, but she couldn't disturb Konata when she was sleeping. Especially if this was their... last night.

She gulped, and gently squeezed Konata. It was dark, and she could see nothing. All she could feel was Konata.

"_The night is deafening..." _she began to think, as her eyes began to close, _"... when the silence is listening."_

Kagami fell asleep to the rhythm of Konata's soft heartbeat.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6: **_**In Between  
**_

**Author's Note:** FINALLY! Sheesh, that took FOREVER. Hopefully that won't happen again, but no promises! This is a busy time of year, haha. Ooh, I'm now a Beta-Reader on this site! Although, I have no idea how you get hired or anything, but that's beside the point. I gotta' learn some way, somehow! I find the fact that I'm listening to _Don't Say Lazy_ slightly ironic for some reason. Thank you for reading, and I'm sorry for the super hugely delayed update!

Review? (:


End file.
